cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Electricity Assault
Overview empowers you with various electrical melee attacks and support powers. It is a Dominator secondary power set. Electrical Assault grants you several electrical ranged and melee powers. Electrical powers can drain foes' Endurance and can often temporarily halt their Endurance recovery. This can be quite effective against higher level foes and Bosses. Some Electrical Assault powers can even sometimes transfer this Endurance back to you. Power Tables Dominator As of Issue 12, the powerset is available as a secondary set for Dominators. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the powerset. Build Up Greatly boosts your attacks for a few seconds. Slightly increases Accuracy. } }} }} }} Charged Bolts You can quickly hurl small bolts of electricity at foes, dealing some damage and draining some Endurance. Some of this Endurance may transfer back to you. Charged Bolts deals light damage but recharges quickly. } }} }} }} }} }} }} Charged Brawl Your fists become electrically charged and deliver a powerful punch. Charged Brawl can drain some Endurance from the target and may overload his synapses, leaving him writhing for a moment. A portion of drained Endurance may be returned to you. Disturbing an overloaded target will disperse the electrical charge and release him. } }} }} }} }} }} }} Havoc Punch The Havoc Punch is a slower attack than Charged Brawl, but makes up for it with a greater damage. Havoc Punch can drain some Endurance from your target and may overload his synapses, leaving him writhing for a moment. A portion of the drained Endurance may be given back to you. Disturbing an overloaded target will disperse the electrical charge and release him. } }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Lightning Bolt You can send a large blast of electrical energy at a foe, dealing heavy damage and draining some Endurance. Some of this Endurance may transfer back to you. Lightning Bolt deals more damage than Charged Bolts, but recharges more slowly. } }} }} }} }} }} }} Static Discharge Discharges a cone of Static Electricity in an arc that deals damage and drains Endurance from all affected foes in the area. } }} }} }} }} }} }} Thunder Strike A massive attack. You smash your foes with all the power of a lightning bolt. The pummeled victim takes tremendous damage and may be Disoriented. Any nearby foes may be knocked down and take some damage from the shockwave. } }} }} }} }} }} }} Voltaic Sentinal You can manifest a polarized electricity field that hovers above the ground and hurls bolts of electricity at nearby foes. Any enemy that passes near this Sentinel risks serious injury. The Sentinel is not alive and cannot be targeted or attacked by enemies. The Sentinel can fly and will follow you. } }} }} }} }} }} }} Zapp A focused electrical blast that can travel great distances with high Accuracy. Zapp drains Endurance, and is best fired from a distance, as it can be interrupted. Some of the Endurance you drain may transfer back to you. } }} }} }} }} }} }} External Links * |Archetype=Dominator|Type=Assault}} Category:Assault power sets Category:Dominator power sets